Radio
by Psych-psychic17
Summary: Gus ditches Shawn. Shawn has to ride with Lassie back to the station. What could possibly happen? A one-shot. Shassie.


**Hello, fellow fan-fiction forumers! This is my very first story on this website, though I have looked at this website millions of times. I'm just getting the hang of the things, but I thing I've got it down nicely. Anyway, I wanted to write this little one-shot, because I like one shots. And...yeah. I was listening to Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not? when I thought of this. So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Psych, Angry Birds, Where's My Water, Temple Run, iPhone, Apple, iFunny, Fruit Ninja, Siri, the song Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not, the characters, I don't own anything, basically, except the plot. I am just playing with someone else's toys. **

"And once again, the psychic solves the case!" Shawn Spencer announced in the parking lot, to all of the cops and detectives there.

"Spencer, do you always feel the need to make a fool out of yourself?" Detective Carlton Lassiter asked as he shoved a very large man, consisting of muscle mass instead of fat, into the back of the cop car.

"That is quite offense, Lassie. And as a matter of fact, I feel the need- actually, that reminds of something. Cruise? McGillis? And a goose? And...the need for speed! Because, as everyone knows, I feel the need- the need for speed!" Shawn ranted, then held out a fist, which Gus fist-bumped.

"I still think I should be a black Goose," Gus stated in whisper.

"Dude, then your kid would have to have an afro!" Shawn whisper-hissed back. Gus rolled his eyes.

"As I was saying," Shawn continued, but not before giving Gus a look, "I feel the need to announce what an epic beast I am, Lassie."

"Spencer, if it wasn't for iFunny I wouldn't have known what you just said." Lassiter turned around to face him, but instead glared at Juliet who had raised her eyebrows and was staring at him with a look of surprise on her face. "What, O'Hara? I'm sure every one of you look at it too."

Shawn and Gus nodded in approval.

"Yes, Lassie. We also like to play Where's My Water and Angry Birds. And Fruit Ninja," Shawn replied, a smirk on his face.

"I play Temple Run," Gus broke in.

"We also like to ask Siri where to hide dead bodies, and things of the sort. Quite scary the things that pop up," Shawn added.

Jules gave him a look that said 'Really?'

"I don't have time for your antics, Spencer. I've got to get back to the station," Lassie interrupted, then headed back towards his car.

"Fine, then." Shawn turned to Gus. "Let's go."

"Uh…" Gus cast a glance at Jules.

"What?" Shawn looked back and forth between the two.

"Well, uh, I was taking Juliet out to dinner," Gus stuttered.

"Ride with Lassiter," Jules suggested, then glanced around. "He's getting into his car right now."

"Okay, fine, but only because I am trying to save my bro's relationship status, from Single to In A Relationship. Do good, buddy," Shawn added in a whisper, then spun around and made his way over to Lassie's car.

"What do you want, Spencer?" The detective called out from the driver's side, both of the windows rolled down. Shawn crossed his arms and leaned on the sill of the passenger's door.

"Well, Gus ditched me to take Jules out to dinner, which is actually pretty sweet, they're pretty cute together, but anyway, I need a ride," Shawn said, as casually as he could. Lassiter slipped on his Trooper shades.

"No."

"What? Why?" Shawn whined. "Don't be an iPhone with a cracked screen, Lassie!"

Lassiter thought for a moment.

"Do you swear you will not annoy me and you will shut your mouth for the entire drive?"

"I'll try," Shawn replied, a grin on his face.

"Fine."

"Woo!" Shawn pulled open the door and got in. "Ooh." He reached out and took Lassie's other pair of sunglasses and put them on. "Do I look sexy? Wait- don't answer. Because I know it is yes."

Lassiter glared at him, then started the car and backed out of the parking lot. Shawn leaned forward and clicked the radio on, then sat back and stared at the window, silent.

"I can't believe you have actually been quiet for the past 2 minutes," Lassie said, and glanced at him as he stopped at a stoplight.

"I'm trying to not annoy you, because then you'd be all Mr. Grumpy Sunglasses over there, even though half the time you are, but I figured you'd enjoy the silence," Shawn replied, still looking out the window. Lassiter couldn't help but notice he did look pretty attractive in his aviators.

"Oh," was all he said.

They remained silent for a few more minutes, until they pulled up to a long line of cars.

"What the hell?" Lassiter muttered, trying to see past all of them.

"Car accident," Shawn spoke up, squinting. "Looks like that car got hit pretty badly, too. We could be here for a while."

"Dammit!" Lassiter growled, then leaned back in his seat and sighed. Shawn changed the station to country, and they both sat in silence, listening.

5 minutes passed, and Lassie's patience was really being tried.

The song on the radio was also particularly irritating Lassiter. A man an woman kept singing in perfect harmony, 'Are you gonna kiss me or not?'

After a few more moments Shawn broke the silence.

"So?" He asked, and turned his green-eyed gaze to Lassie.

"So what?" Carlton asked back, confusion clouding his eyes.

"Are you gonna kiss me or not?" Shawn replied simply.

"What, Spencer?" Lassie asked, dumbfounded, not quite sure he'd heard Shawn right, his heart threatening to bust its way out of his chest. _Betrayer, he thought. _

"Well? Are we gonna do this or what? I think you know I like you a lot, and you're 'bout to miss your shot. **Are you gonna kiss me or not**, Carlton?" Shawn queried, and leaned closer. "The radio stated what I wanted to say, Lassie-pants."

The detective sat in shock, just staring at Shawn's face.

"I want an answer," Shawn whispered, then leaned forward until his lips brushed Carlton's. He ever so slightly pulled away. "Hm?"

"How could I resist?" Lassie whispered, then leaned forward and kissed him, sweet and long.

And he couldn't be any more glad that Shawn had turned on the radio.

**So? Did you like it? If so...review. Because reviews are like chocolate chip cookies...or cotton candy...or brownies...**

**Shawn- Or Kenny Loggins coming out with a new CD!**

**Me- ...Yeah...actually, that'd be pretty epic. **

**So, review! Or I will take all of Shawn's Kenny Loggins music and hide it! **

**Shawn- REVIEW, OR I WILL SEND LASSIE AFTER YOU! Don't let me suffer...*Crawls into corner and curls up into ball, then rocks back and forth with Kenny Loggins CDs* Don't take my babies away...**

**Me- Errr...yeah. Hurry, before he starts having withdrawals.**


End file.
